1. Technical Field
Some embodiments may relate to a fuel cell or a secondary battery. Some embodiments may relate to methods associated with the fuel cell or the secondary battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Rechargeable fuel cells and/or batteries should have more than several thousand life cycles, and supply a sufficiently high output voltage. However, the performance of prior art cells are hindered by several factors. The performance may not be as good as would be desired.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a fuel cell or battery system with a design that differs from those designs that are currently available. Additionally, it may be desirable to have a method of using a fuel cell that differs from those methods that are currently available.